Destiel Quickies
by NewAngelRising
Summary: Just some fun scenes that pop into my head that aren't full story length. Rating will vary.
1. Moving Furniture

"C'mon Cas, harder!" Dean groaned out, his arms and legs shaking under the strain and sweat coating his back.

"I'm going as fast as I can." Castiel panted, readjusting his grip before pressing forwards again. "Don't rush or it will tear."

"I don't care, just hurry up!"

Castiel sighed in frustration, "It's not going to fit, it's too big."

"It will fit, trust me."

Castiel pressed forward again, this time trying a different angle to see if it would help. He smiled triumphantly when it slid through the opening with little resistance this time. With another push of his hips, it slid all the way in.

"Better?"

Dean let out a pleased moan and fell forwards, face pressing into the cushions as he spread out. "I thought my arms were going to fall off."

"You're over exaggerating." Castiel sat on the couch at the end near Deans head, the piece of furniture barely through the apartment door.

"If this is what you meant when you said you needed help rearranging the furniture, I would not have come over."

Castiel only smirked in response.


	2. Moonlight Sonata

Castiel Novak was a genius when it came to playing piano and he was highly sought after by symphonies all across the world. He had a music room filled with various trophies and awards and yet none of them mattered to him. When he played, he poured his heart and soul into his music, and all of it was for one man; Dean Winchester.

Dean would go to every single one of his shows in the U.S and get a seat as close to the stage as possible. He would sit at the edge of his seat, completely enraptured as he watched Castiel play, his eyes often falling closed as he became absorbed into the music. His green eyes would be filled with joy and a content smile spread across his lips while he watched those magical fingers dance across the ebony and ivory keys.

When the last chord of the final song faded out, the audience would erupt into thunderous applause without fail. Castiel would rise from the bench and bow low to his audience, a big grin on his handsome face, and blue eyes sparkling in the lights. They would still be cheering for him even after he'd left the stage and for another ten minutes or so. His music made peoples hearts sing with joy and there were always people who left his performances with teary eyes.

At the end of each show, Dean would meet Castiel back stage and give him a long hug and a kiss, then kiss each of his fingers one at a time to show his appreciation. From there, they would go to dinner, someplace quiet, so they can talk softly and enjoy each others company. After dinner, they would take the long way back to the hotel they were staying at, sometimes going for a walk first before heading back, neither in a hurry to rush the night.

Once back at the hotel, they would undress each other slowly, lips brushing while hands explored newly revealed skin. Then Castiel would lead his lover to their bed where his mouth and fingers would move over his skin just as expertly as they did when he played the piano. He knew exactly where to touch and how much pressure to use to have Dean writhing underneath him, hands gripping the blankets under him in tight fists.

Then he would make Dean sing and it would be the most beautiful sound that Castiel had ever heard.


	3. Magnetism

Dean really, really, _really _hated witches.

"Dean, I don't think this is going to work." Castiel was frowning as Dean finished tying him to a pillar in an abandoned underground garage. "Maybe we should wait to hear back from Sam?"

The hunter checked the bindings to make sure that Castiel would not be able to move, then he walked away a few feet before stopping. "It's already been a few hours. I'm done waiting."

Dean took another step away and felt a pressure on him, but he ignored it. Slowly he continued to move away from Castiel, wincing as the pressure became even stronger as it tried to push him back the other way. He heard Castiel groan behind him and knew that he was being pulled against the ropes, but they were holding.

"Dean, please. This is very uncomfortable." Castiel panted as the invisible force tried pushing he and Dean back together.

"No!" Dean growled out, continuing to fight. The pressure was so strong now that he was bent over and barely able to take a step forward. "We can break this with force!"

Dean had only made it five or six feet away and he was already breathing hard with effort, sweat trickling down his forehead and back. Castiel was also panting behind him and occasionally a quiet groan would slip out from the strain. He took one more step forward only to suddenly find himself sliding backwards. He tried to dig his feet into the floor but it made no difference.

"Shit!" the hunter yelped as he was thrown off his feet and backwards through the air to crash into Castiel.

The former angel had the wind knocked out of him and it came back in a groan. He shoved at Dean to get him off, but the hunter did not budge. His eyes opened wide in alarm and he shoved harder at him. Still no luck.

They were now stuck together like two magnets and could not separate no matter how hard they struggled.

"Well, this is just awesome." Dean said after he had managed to turn himself around to face the other male, their bodies pressed together from their chests down to their knees. When he moved again so one of his legs slipped between the others, he froze. "Really, Cas?"

Castiel looked away, face blazing red with embarrassment. "I am sorry, I can't help it. You were moving around and the friction was very stimulating."

This time Deans face was turning red and he was trying his best to ignore Castiels hard arousal that was currently pressed into his thigh. He himself was halfway there but he forced himself to think of other things. The last thing he needed was to embarrass himself and make things awkward between them. He tried to shift away and take pressure off of the other man, but it didn't work.

"Dean," Castiel groaned, his head falling back to bump the pillar he was still tied to. "Please stop moving, you are only making it worse."

The two men stayed like this, completely still, for the next two hours until Sam returned. When the younger Winchester found them stuck together, he laughed for a full ten minutes before he untied Castiel. He then quickly laid out the supplies he'd brought and completed the spell to remove the curse.

"Er, you two should be able to move now." Sam said, brow raised as neither men moved.

"Right." Dean said, then fell silent and still neither moved. "Hey Sammy, why don't you head back to the motel first? We'll be right behind you."

Sam eyed both men, or at least his brother. Castiel had his eyes glued to the floor and refused to look up at him. "Sure," he opened his mouth to ask more but decided against it. He probably really didn't want to know. "Bye."

After Sam left, Dean slowly moved away from Castiel, cheeks tinged pink, and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. His boxers were sticky and he knew Castiel was in the same situation. They had tried not to move while they waited, but it proved to be impossible. He'd come in his pants like a teenager and and he'd be lying if he said that he wasn't turned on more when Castiel moaned his name when he came seconds later.

"Let's never speak of this again." Dean said, unable to meet the other man's eyes.

"I agree." Castiel held Deans gaze when the hunter finally looked at him. His lips twitched into a smirk and Dean looked away again before he and the hunter followed after Sam.

When they got back to the bunker, Sam asked them what had happened. He was only met with silence or looked at like they had no idea what he was talking about. He said nothing when he walked in on his brother and Castiel later in the kitchen, once again stuck to each other, though this time he knew there was no curse involved. He just rolled his eyes and walked away, pretending that he never saw anything.


End file.
